Happenstance
by slackerD
Summary: Rachel is injured during rehearsal.


**Title:** Happenstance  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Crossover:** Glee/Out of Practice  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rachel/Cassie, past Cassie/Regina Barnes  
**Summary:** Rachel is injured during rehearsal.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,561  
**A/N:** Because apparently I can only write JulyBerry if it's a crossover.  
**2nd A/N:** I never caught _Out of Practice_ when it was on the air. Found it on Netflix a few months ago and while it's far from a perfect sitcom, it does star Stockard Channing and Henry Winkler, so it can't be all bad.

* * *

Despite the fact that the accident isn't her fault, Rachel is still embarrassed. It feels like something that would happen to Rachel "Manhands" Berry and not Rachel "Fanny Brice" Berry. And while she appreciates everyone's concern, it's not really helping.

It's only the second day of rehearsals, so hopefully this won't be too much of a setback.

Thomas, the director, in spite of being a major dickhead (Cassie's words), is still being rather magnanimous about Rachel's injury, though logically she knows it's because it's indirectly his fault.

It had been like a scene straight out of a cartoon. Rachel had been chatting with her co star, Mark, when Kevin, one of the stage crew, was walking by with a ladder and when Thomas told him to hurry out of the way, Kevin swung around and managed to smack Rachel in the back of the head.

It was a sharp, shocking pain that caused her to crumple to the ground. She may have lost consciousness; Rachel's not really sure if her disorientation was from a black out or just shock. But when she opens her eyes, (when did she close them?) she finds herself laying on her back with her co stars huddled around her.

The assistant stage manager, Karen, takes Rachel to the ER to be looked at, but doesn't stay once Rachel assures her that she's fine. And Rachel is (except for the pounding headache); she leaves a voicemail for Cassie, since she's currently in class and then tries to relax as she waits for the doctor.

**…**

Rachel isn't sure how much time passes, but she pretty sure it's not as long as it feels.

"Sorry for the wait, Ms. Berry, I'm Dr. Regina Barnes.

Rachel looks up to find a striking brunette wearing scrubs and a white coat in front of her.

"Hi."

"So it says here that you were hit in the head. With a ladder."

Rachel nods and immediately regrets it, which must show on her face.

"A concussion seems likely," Dr. Barnes says. "But since you seem to have filled out most of this form, I'm not worried about it being too severe. (What constitutes _too_ severe, Rachel wonders.) However, I'd still like to do some tests, just to make sure it's nothing too serious. Might as well, since your job is paying for it. Right?" (Oh good, a doctor with a sense of humor.) She turns to the nurse standing nearby. "Let's get a CT scan for Ms. Berry here."

The nurse nods and disappears through the curtain.

"Once we get the results, I'll be back to talk to you."

"Thanks Dr. Barnes."

Left alone, Rachel lays back down and fights the urge to close her eyes.

A few moments later, the nurse reappears with a wheelchair and takes her for the CT scan. The massive headache that Rachel has makes the process feel even more torturous and drawn out than it actually is. (She assumes.) Once it's finished, Rachel just wants to fall asleep and forget that this whole day happened.

But she can't and so as she's wheeled back to her bed of ambiguous privacy, she does her best to stay awake. Once she's settled on the bed, sleep, for some reason, seems less appealing and so Rachel simply lays there with her right arm covering her eyes. The brightness of the overhead fluorescent lights is definitely not helping her pounding head.

A bit later, the privacy curtain is whipped open and Rachel knows without looking that Cassie has arrived.

"Am I going to have to buy you a helmet, Schwimmer?"

It takes a bit of effort, but Rachel sits up to greet her girlfriend. "Maybe you should just come to rehearsals, so you can protect me."

"Well, I will be kicking that guy's ass who hit you," Cassie growls.

"While I appreciate the gesture, it was hardly Kevin's fault," Rachel replies. "Accidents happen."

"They're just lucky it wasn't more serious," Cassie says.

"Again, I'm sorry for the wait, Ms. Berry," Dr. Barnes says as she slips through the curtains.

"It's fine," Rachel replies.

"Gina?!" Cassie exclaims.

"Cass?!"

"Of course you still work here."

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Barnes asks.

"I came to make sure Schw—Rach is okay."

"Girlfriend?" Dr. Barnes asks.

"Yeah," Cassie replies defensively.

Dr. Barnes flips through Rachel's chart. "Still sleeping with your students, I see."

"I don't go to NYADA," Rachel supplies.

"Anymore," Dr. Barnes snarks.

"Jealous?" Cassie mocks.

"Of your cradle robbing ways?" Dr. Barnes scoffs. "Hardly."

"How do you two know each other?" Rachel asks.

"We used to date," Cassie answers.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Dr. Barnes questions, looking very amused.

"What would you call it?"

"Don't get defensive, Cass," Dr. Barnes replies. "You're the one that didn't want a _relationship_."

"I was still in the denial/anger part of my grief," Cassie shrugs.

Rachel assumes that Cassie is referring to her break down on stage, which means it's probably been a good ten years since they've seen each other.

Maybe that's why, despite the situation, Rachel doesn't really feel threatened by running into Cassie's intelligent, gorgeous, cool under pressure doctor ex. Though the wedding ring on the woman's finger is probably also really helping.

"So you finally found someone that you couldn't drive away?" Dr. Barnes asks.

"I'm very tenacious," Rachel retorts.

Dr. Barnes laughs. "You'd have to be, to put up with her."

"_Hey_."

Rachel laughs. "I'm a bit of a handful, myself."

"Understatement," Cassie mutters.

"Well, all your tests came back fine," Dr. Barnes says. "So it looks like it's just a concussion."

"Oh. Good."

"You'll probably want to take the next couple days off," Dr. Barnes instructs, handing over a sheet of paper. "And here's a prescription for Vicodin for the pain. Now, for the next twenty-four hours, no alcohol or drugs. Also, no strenuous activity of any kind, _Cass_."

"I'll try to restrain myself," Cassie retorts.

"No driving or operating heavy machinery," Dr. Barnes continues. "Get _at least_ eight hours of sleep tonight, but Cass, you should wake her up every four hours, just to be safe."

"Okay," Cassie says.

"Now, if after twenty-four hours, you still have a lingering headache or you start to feel nauseous or numb, come back immediately. I'd recommend taking it easy for at least forty-eight hours, just to be safe."

"That won't be a problem."

"I can answer for myself," Rachel interjects, elbowing Cassie. "Thank you doctor."

Dr. Barnes nods.

"So she's good to go?" Cassie asks.

"She is," Dr. Barnes nods.

Cassie nods in return and takes the prescription from Rachel as she hops off the bed.

"Good to see you again, Cass," Dr. Barnes adds.

Cassie chuckles.

"It really is," Dr. Barnes insists. "I'm glad you're doing better."

This earns a genuine smile from Cassie. "Thanks. It's nice to see you too, Gina. We should get coffee sometime."

"_Really_?" Dr. Barnes looks at Rachel, eyebrow raised.

Cassie shrugs.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't really think it's... necessary."

"Just trying to be nice or whatever," Cassie replies. "Can't let Sch—Rachel here—"

"Don't drag _me_ into this, Ms. July."

"Careful, Schwim," Cassie growls.

Dr. Barnes laughs. "Former student or not, I like you Rachel. This one," Dr. Barnes gestures to Cassie. "Needs someone that calls her on _all_ her shit."

Rachel smiles. "I try. And thanks."

"I have to go," Dr. Barnes says. "Definitely come back if you're having any lingering effects. Okay?"

Rachel nods and winces at the pain the motion causes.

"Take her home, already, Cass," Dr. Barnes orders. "Before she gets worse."

Cassie rolls her eyes. "Bye Gina. Thanks."

**…**

Cassie calls her TA, James, ignoring Rachel's protests as she requests that he handle her classes for the next two days.

"I'm perfectly capable of relaxing on the couch by myself," Rachel points out as Cassie helps her settle onto the couch.

"I know you are, Schwimmer," Cassie smiles.

"And yet, you're going to stay home with me," Rachel says.

"I am," Cassie nods.

"Thanks," Rachel says, softly.

Joining Rachel, Cassie wraps an arm around her. "Is this about Gina?"

"Maybe."

"She and I... That was like a life time ago. I was a different person, still so full of anger and resentment. I'm pretty sure that it only lasted as long as it did because the sex was amazing."

"Better than us?" Rachel asks, her voice small.

"Definitely not," Cassie replies. "Just... different."

"Yeah?"

Cassie nods.

"Sorry," Rachel says, tearfully. "I think the Vicodin is making me kind of weepy and paranoid."

"It's okay," Cassie replies. "Seeing Gina again, threw me for a loop as well."

"Would you have really gotten together for coffee?" Rachel asks.

Cassie shrugs again. "It seemed like the right thing to say."

"Oh."

"She's married."

"That doesn't stop other people," Rachel points out.

"You're the only one that I want, Rachel," Cassie says. "_Really_."

"Okay then," Rachel replies, reassured by the sincerity in Cassie's voice.

"Really?" Cassie questions.

"Really," Rachel tells her, reminding herself not to nod.

"Good," Cassie says, picking up the remote. "I suppose I should let you pick since you're injured, huh?"

"Damn straight," Rachel asserts.

"God," Cassie groans. "You're just going to milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?"

Rachel smirks. "You know me so well."

"Fine," Cassie huffs. "But I get veto power."

"Says you."


End file.
